


A bed made for two (Mc76 drabbles)

by shitai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Bruises, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Plans For The Future, Protectiveness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Voyeurism, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: 1- Sharing a bed2- Waking up together3- Staring4- Bruising5- Boat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Mc76 so badly, so who better to fulfil that hole but me and my drabble writing?

“What are you wearing?” Jack asked, walking into the bedroom. He had just returned from a long meeting that had stretched into the evening. He’d expected Jesse to be sleeping in his own room, he usually was at this time. He’d never been the clingy type, he was used to them sleeping apart. He wondered what triggered Jesse to sleep in his room this time.

“I- uh- Your clothes,” Jesse mumbled, from both shyness and lack of sleep. He was sat on the bed in a large t-shirt. It was large on Jack but swamped Jesse’s frame- he’d never been as muscular as Jack, or as tall. It hung down to his mid-thigh, where out from underneath poked a pair of Jack’s workout shorts.

“Aww-” Jack cooed, starting to undress and toss his clothes into his hamper. He’d worry about laundry later. For now, he was tired and he had a boyfriend to cuddle.

Jesse pouted and lay down on his front, pulling the bedsheets up around him “Don’t laugh! I missed you!”

“But they’re so big on you!” Jack said, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and sitting down next to Jesse, running a hand through his hair. Despite the younger wearing his cowboy hat almost constantly, his hair never seemed to lose its volume or stick to his head. He had wonderful hair, and Jack was glad he kept it long. Jack’s hair was cropped short and close to his head since when it grew longer it just became a tangly, greasy mess. He wasn’t proud of it at all.

“That’s the point…” Jesse mumbled into the pillows, starting to drift off again. His voice was low and lazy when he was tired as if it took him a great effort just to get the air in and out of his lungs and would rather not do it at all

Jack laughed softly and lay down next to Jesse, pulling the covers over him as well. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Rest well.”

Jesse mumbled something in response and cuddled up to Jack, kissing his cheek before shutting his eyes properly. He started softly snoring soon after.

Jack watched Jesse for a little while, tracking the slow rise and fall of his chest, the flutter of his hair every time he breathed out. He was so pretty, he wondered how he managed to get a gorgeous man like him. He tried not to dwell on it too much before he got too deep into thinking. He was just happy Jesse loved him back.

Shuffling closer to Jesse, he smiled and kissed his forehead before going to sleep as well.


	2. seasons and snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am legally allowed to make them lovely boys

When Jack woke up, McCree had left the bed. The sun was just peeking through his window and he could smell the heavy, rich scent of coffee beans.

Just the way he liked to wake up. There was one thing missing, though.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” The mattress dipped next to Jack, and he rolled to the side slightly. A hand on his hip stopped him from falling too, then moved up to his hair. Jack murmured and sat up, using Jesse as a crutch to help him up.

“Hey, darling. What got you up so early?” Jack asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before taking the proffered cup of coffee from his loving boyfriend.

Jesse shrugged and kissed Jack’s cheek gently “Nothin’ much. Just wanted to take care of my gorgeous golden boy”

Jack rolled his eyes and spent a little longer than normal sipping at his coffee as a petty way of spiting Jesse. “You’re just as bad as Reyes. He calls me boy scout constantly. More than my name.”

Jesse laughed softly “Naw, you’re my golden boy. You remind me of summer.”

“Summer? Why?” Jack placed his cup down on the nightstand and looked up at Jesse, resting his head on his shoulder. He reached a hand up to slowly run a hand through Jesse’s beard, smiling to himself.

“You’ve got beautiful blonde hair. Sun-bleached, you told me. Makes me think of wheat or maize. Beautiful.” Jesse said, kissing the top of Jack’s head “And your eyes are like rosemary flowers. The colour of the Virgin’s cape, did’ja know that?”

Jack laughed softly “No, but go on.” He loved listening to Jesse talk about anything, no matter what. He could make anything interesting to him. He wished all the officials and politicians he had to talk to were as interesting and captivating as Jesse.

“You have the personality of summer too. You’re bright, you’re the sun.” Jesse continued, occasionally pausing to press a kiss somewhere on Jack. 

“Yeah? And what season are you, huh?” Jack asked, looking curiously up at Jesse.

“I’m an autumn guy. Reds and browns, a bit of orange. Don’tcha think?” Jesse asked, shuffling slightly so Jack could easily climb into his lap and drink his coffee again.

Jack nodded slowly “Yeah, I can see that.”

Jesse just laughed and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist “You want to get up yet or no?”

Jack had a meeting with Reyes later, a conference with some officials from the UN and on all of that, gym and general training.

“No.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse catches Jack staring

"You spying on me, ya' pervert?"

It wasn't his fault the sight of Jesse trying to struggle with a piece of exercise equipment was hilarious. Jack shivered and turned away from where Jesse was stood "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, kid?"

"I don't give two shits if you're my boss or a stranger. You're bein' a creep" Jesse snarled. He just wanted a peaceful workout, but the eyes all over him were horrible.

Time for a different tactic. If rank didn't phase Jesse, Jack would have to try something else instead "I'm not looking at you! Are you trying to make me?"

Jesse paused and scowled "Of course I'm not!"

"Then don't hound me about it and get back to work," Jack said flatly, face showing minimal expression. He heard Jesse grumble but didn't press him further. That was usually Reyes' job, grilling him.

"I mean, you could if you wanted to..." Jesse said quietly.

"Do you want my help, Jesse?" 

"Yeah."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets protective of Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real reason the characters are so developed and showing a range of emotions is that i've not been able to shove them into the personalities of "top" and "bottom" so it's forcing me to do actually improve my writing, thanks blizzard.

Jesse peered into the bathroom mirror, frowning and brushing his hair aside. There was a dark purple bruise forming along his browbone and around his eye. He hissed through his teeth and let the rest of his hair cover it. He'd had far worse- hell, he'd even lost a limb. He could deal with a bruise.

"Sweetheart, what happened to you?"

But maybe Jack couldn't.

"It's just a bruise, darlin', nothin' bad." Jesse said, touching two fingers to the purple mark "Barely hurts."

"How'd you get that, anyway? You've not been on a mission in weeks." Jack asked, appearing behind him in the mirror and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Probably just sparring, I think. Genji got me something awful." Jesse explained, leaning back into Jack's touch.

Jack made a small noise of distaste "Tell him to be more gentle with you. I wish it didn't hurt you so much."

Jesse laughed and lifted up one of Jack's hands to kiss it gently "He's brutal with everyone. It's how sparring works. Doesn't even hold back when fighting Reyes."

There was a small sigh from behind Jesse's ear and he felt a small kiss pressed to the back of his neck "I wish I could take you away from here."

"What is this, a romance film?" Jesse teased. He'd never admit it, but he appreciated the cheesy flicks that the younger members dragged him to watch on days off. He didn't remember being slated to babysit, but Jack found it cute when Hana and Lucio dragged him off to show him something, so he put up with them.

"It's the truth, Jesse. I'd prefer for you not to get hurt." 

"I don't want you hurt either, sunshine, but that's not the way the world works sometimes" Jesse replied, turning around to kiss Jack "Thank you for caring though. One day, we can both retire and move somewhere nice. Settle down proper."

Jack sighed wistfully and let go of Jesse, walking into the younger's bedroom "God, I wish. Give me a score of years first and then I might finally be old enough."

"Naw, we'll do it someday," Jesse said enthusiastically, following Jack out.

"I had a dog back home. We'll get a dog."

Jesse nodded "If that's what you want"


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jesse meet on a boat party

Jesse wouldn't say much, but he definitely wasn't the regular clientele of this place. When his cousin had sent for him to join her, he'd expected something much quiter, maybe a dinner? He'd prepared to be bored.

Not to be dragged along to a boat party. If he could swim well enough, he'd have jumped off the boat and swum to shore, hoping for the best.

He had stuck to the corners of the room, glass of (frankly too expensive) whiskey on the rocks clutched tightly in his hand. The heat was making him sweaty and the glass was beginning to slip out of his hands.

"Not the only wallflower here, hm? Shame, you look like you'd be a good dancer." A voice asked.

Jesse whirled around, nearly dropping the glass in his shock. When the fuck did he get there?

"Guess you could say that" Jesse replied with a shrug, shuffling one foot awkwardly along the floor.

"It's nice to meet you though. I'm Jack Morrison." The blonde said, offering his hand. Jesse had to switch hands with his glass to shake it properly, nearly dropping it again. Jack's grip was tight, he worried about the state of his fingers after this. "So, who are you here with?"

"Visiting a cousin and they dragged me out here. Not many safe ways out now" Jesse shrugged, pulling his hand back. 

Jack laughed, showing off perfect, straight and white teeth. "Don't worry, I'll try and keep you entertained over here," Jack said, stepping closer to Jesse.

Jesse blushed and tucked his long hair behind his ear, smiling over at Jack "You're a real charmer, you know that?"

"Wanna go get some privacy? I'm sure the owner won't mind." Jack whispered, resting his hand on Jesse's hip and leaning close to his ear.

Jesse nodded dumbly "Uh-huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist jack owned the boat


End file.
